Heridas
by Picatrix
Summary: Él había hecho muchas cosas por Kagura y ella jamás le agradecía, ahora Sougo deberá ocuparse de hacer algo al respecto


**Alerta de spoiler: situado en el capítulo 692 del manga.**

 **Oficialmente este fic pertenece a la OkiKagu Week en español del tema de celos, no sé si llegue a expresar bien los celos o solo quería descargarme ante ciertas cosas, extra oficial pertenece a la campaña Ramé comenzada por Frany Fanny Tsuki (te lo agradezco bella) y bueno por algunas circunstancias externas a mi agenda no podía tenerlo antes, espero que les agrade.**

 **Advertencia: no apto para sensibles por algunos temas, puede contener ligeramente gore y lime**

 **Disclaimer: si son personajes de Sorachi que pertenecen a la Jump, este capítulo pertenece a la WSJ**

* * *

-En estos momentos no podemos quedarnos atrás para ser otros intrusos en este país – le había dicho el castaño a los dos miembros de la Yorozuya, mientras los demás transeúntes corrían a refugiarse después de que la terminal, símbolo de Edo, fuera destruida.

De alguna forma, Okita Sougo se mantenía adelantado a los hechos antes que esos dos, y les informaba de toda la situación con su habitual serenidad. Por alguna razón, que ya no era de sorprenderse, siempre encontraba las miradas de asombro de aquellas personas y por supuesto sabía dónde podría encontrarlos, especialmente a esa mujer.

Shinpachi era el único que siempre le contestaba o le hacía más preguntas, mientras que Kagura solo miraba sus carmínes mientras escuchaba todo lo que tuviera que informarles." Mierda, esa chica ha estado muda y quieta todo este tiempo, tú no eres así China." A Sougo le hubiera encantado provocarla como en los viejos tiempos, como en su reencuentro, pero lo cierto es que ahora tenía que salvarlos para cumplir con traer a cierto protagonista a escena.

El mafioso sintió los pasos de la policía de esta nueva era, porque esos farsantes no son el verdadero Shinsengumi.

-¡Oigan ustedes! ¿Qué hacen aquí? –les gritó uno de los oficiales.

Sougo fue el primero en actuar, debía proteger esos dos a como dé lugar para poder reunirse nuevamente. Había escuchado gritar a Shinpachi y los ojos azules de la bermellón revelaban una preocupación hacía su persona. Sougo le dirigió una sonrisa indirecta asegurándole que todo iba estar bien y él iba a crear una escapatoria para ellos tres.

Con sus gráciles y rápidos movimientos ya había derribado unos cuantos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y bastaba ser la distracción ideal para salir huyendo, antes de que fueron atrapados por esas falsas autoridades e incluso creyentes Joui traidores a Katsura, dio un salto por los aires, alejándose de todos ellos.

-¡AHORA, CORRAN! –les gritó a la Yorozuya habiendo creado la oportunidad perfecta para escapar.

Ambos obedecieron enseguida y lo siguieron junto con los enemigos detrás. Okita tenía que encontrar un escape rápido para perderlos de vista y resguardar a esos dos. Por suerte, no iba a esperar mucho a cumplir su objetivo, escucho una explosión detrás seguido del rugido de un carro oficial que se puso en medio de su camino.

-¡Suban! –gritó el conductor. Los tres abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. Era Hijikata.

Con muy poco tiempo para pensarlo dos veces. El castaño subió enseguida al asiento del copiloto, mientras Kagura saltaba encima de él y Shinpachi apenas había abierto la puerta trasera pero Hijikata ya estaba pisando el acelerador desenfrenadamente, yéndose lo más rápido posible y dejando al de anteojos volar un poco su cuerpo mientras se aferraba a la puerta.

-¡Toshi! –le dijo eufórica la bermellón.

-¿A quién llamas Toshi, mocosa? –le contestó el de fleco V

A Sougo le hervía la sangre de solo ver lo entusiasmada que estaba su rival con la presencia de ese maldito fumador. ¿Cuántas veces tenía que protegerla para que ella le diera una mirada así? Ni siquiera un maldito "gracias" le decía esa mujer, después de todo lo que había hecho. Ignoró ese maldito sobrenombre con rabia y se dirigió al piloto.

-¿Regresaste a pesar de que nadie te llamó, eh? –Sougo le dijo a modo de saludo y agradecimiento a escondidas de que Hijikata sea útil por lo menos una vez, mientras acomodaba su sombrero para no perderlo y tiraba a Kagura en la parte trasera del coche.

-Sí, he regresado para resolver un caso. – le contestó.

El coronel SanderZaki corría junto a ellos. Y sus persecutores iban detrás.

-¿Tal parece que el Shinsengumi no estamos hechos para un mundo pacífico, verdad? –le comentó Hijikata con una sonrisa demoniaca hacia el frente y lleno de adrenalina. –En realidad, creo que aún tenemos una función que cumplir.

-Sí, la verdad también estaba algo cansado de hacer de niñero de esos niños perdidos –le devolvió una sonrisa astuta –Y hablando de eso, tengo que encargarme de una última cosa antes.

La chica de cabellos bermellón gimoteba un poco de alegría de ver que Toshi los había salvado, mientras ayudaba un poco a Shinpachi desde su asiento aferrarse al auto.

-Oye Sougo ¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo, maldito?! –le gritó Toushiro esquivando unas personas.

-Tranquilo, Hijikata-san, solo debo arreglar unas cosas atrás. –le dijo arreglándoselas a pasar a la parte trasera del auto y pateando accidentalmente a propósito al piloto. –Solo dedícate a sacarnos de está.

-¡Idiota, Deja de jugar y vuelve a tu asiento!

Okita lo ignoró olímpicamente porque ahora estaba bastante ocupado en una mirada azul que lo fulminaba de manera agresiva y molesta. Aquellos azules iracundos parecían abrirle una herida de impotencia y celos en el corazón del castaño. El coche dio una vuelta brusca haciendo que el castaño quedará acostado y la bermellón sobre él.

-Toshi, Toshi, Toshi –le dijo burlón por lo bajo -¿Qué no sabes decir otra cosa, tonta? -le retaba disgustado y harto de lo malagradecida que era.

-Si no hubiera sido por Toshi… -le replicó molesta, pero no pudo terminar su oración porque el ojícarmín le puso una mano en la boca, ya estaba harto de escuchar ese apodo en sus labios, hastiado de verla contenta solo por la aparición de ese bastardo, incluso actuando más relajada o dispuesta abrir más sus sentimientos hacia otros y no con él. ¿Qué más tenía que hacer el mafioso para que la bermellón ojiazul viera lo mucho que había hecho por ella y no tuviera que ser tan hiriente hacia él?

Sougo era el que había investigado arduamente hasta dar por un contacto con ella que además no era directo, pero tenía la vaga esperanza de que así Kagura pudiera volver. Él fue el único que supo casi de manera inmediata las mil y un mentiras que se estaba echando la pelirroja cuando por fin pudo verla. Él no dejó de sonreírle porque quería que se sintiera bienvenida a su hogar, al planeta que la había adoptado como suyo. Ya no quería que se fuera. Y ni con sonrisas, ni con indirectas de cuanto la extrañó y lo mucho que estaba feliz de volver a verla. De ver lo fuerte y hermosa que había crecido en estos dos últimos años, incluso aprendiendo nuevas cosas para sobrevivir, ella se había vuelto más astuta pero a su vez más silenciosa.

¿Qué clase de persona eres ahora, Kagura? –se preguntaba mentalmente, cada que la encontraba por alguna situación emergente en Edo, que le pedía la ayuda de ambos y aunque esos dos no querían involucrarse en seguir el camino oscuro de la "mafia", que además tenían un propósito para la reorganización de Edo; Sougo estaba dispuesto a protegerlos, porque formaban parte de rescatar a su grupo y ahora él junto con Hijikata y los demás querían devolverles el favor. Okita ya estaba verdaderamente harto de ser su niñero, él ya no podía más ver como Kagura no era ella misma desde que dejó de verla hace dos años, ni siquiera por todo lo que su espada la había protegido hasta entonces. Okita Sougo le iba a dar una lección a esa malcriada adolescente para que sea un poco más agradecida.

Antes de que pudiera hacer su siguiente movimiento una gota roja cayó sobre su ropa, haciendo, casi de manera automática pasar uno de sus dedos donde estaba la gota para llevárselo a la boca. Sougo y Kagura abrieron grandemente sus ojos. Con su índice comenzó a palpar cerca del cuello de Kagura, hasta encontrar la herida, era algo pequeño, quizás un capilar, pero había tocado justo muy cerca de la arteria. No podía entender como se había lastimado, hasta que Sougo volteó su palma hacia sí mismo y vio la punta de la kunai sobresaliendo de su manga. Había herido a Kagura accidentalmente.

Se acomodó la kunai en su manga y aseguró la otra para que no volviese a pasar algún accidente por la brusquedad del auto.

-Me lastimaste, maldito sádico y todo por tus estupideces. Exijo que te disculpes y me cures ahora-aru.

-Eso es justo lo que pienso hacer -alzó su barbilla, mirando nuevamente esa herida y comenzó a darle pequeñas lamidas.

-¡¿Qué mierda crees que haces? –le espetó la bermellón pero Sougo se concentró aún más en esa herida y el sabor que emanaba de ella. Era diferente. El mafioso había probado anteriormente la sangre de sus enemigos, al relamerse cuando salpicaba en su rostro, todos ellos sabían a oxido, pero la de ella sabía un poco más dulce. Desconocía si era por su raza o este nuevo fetiche que se había creado pero realmente le excitaba. Claro que no estaba loco para dejarle pequeñas cortadas solo por su diversión, apreciaba mucho la hermosa y suave piel de la mujer de ojos azules y nadie más debía herirla.

Sougo ya no únicamente lamía aquella sangre, sino que su boca se deslizaba suavemente por el cuello de la bermellón. Kagura por alguna extraña razón, que desconocía empezaba a respirar entrecortadamente y tener sensaciones que nunca había experimentado. El auto dio otra vuelta brusca esquivando un ataque. Shinpachi se aferraba lo máximo posible al techo del auto y Toushiro se concentraba en el camino para salir ilesos y libres de ésta.

Sougo ahora quedaba arriba de Kagura, y aunque al principio estaba molesta y quería alejarlo, apenas pudo poner sus manos en los hombros del castaño pero él había arremetido contra su boca para darle un beso.

-Las indirectas no van contigo, ¿cierto? Tengo que ser más directo aún –jalándole hacia arriba su brasier dejando los senos a su descubierto.

-Oye ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo maldito? –le espetó la bermellón

-Sougo idiota, ¡¿Qué le haces a la hija del Yorozuya?! –intervinó el mayora un poco nervioso y lleno de adrenalina al mismo tiempo.

-Nada, Hijikata san, solo tu pésima forma de conducir, hizo que me cayera sobre ella.

-¡¿No ves que estoy tratando de huir de esos tipos?!

-Sì, sí, sigue ocupándote de ello –le dio un codazo a su asiento mientras tapaba la boca a Kagura, jugaba con uno de sus senos, y dirigiéndose directamente cerca del oído de la yato – Nadie puede vernos, si sigues haciendo ruido, no podremos divertirnos un rato.

¿Diversión? ¿Qué mierda de diversión significaba todo eso? La adolescente estaba tan colérica como cuando vio su estúpida cara en el muelle, pero algo le causaba dudas; hace unos instantes la forma de que él trato su herida se sentía bastante bien y ahora el hecho de susurrarle al oído para luego morderlo y sentir… ¿placer? causaba que se estremeciera; por ahora como rara vez lo hacía, estuviera de acuerdo con una de sus ideas.

El castaño cubrió de besos aquel níveo cuello, pasando por su boca, entre sus lenguas con una danza conpenetrante y fogosa entre ellos. A Kagura se le escapan suspiros entre los labios de él, en tanto que jugaba dulcemente con aquellos pezones descubiertos. No tardó en desatarse un poco la corbata y amarrarla a un lado del auto para tener agarre de amortiguar los ajetreos de aquella persecución. La bermellón pasó sus brazos por su cuello y le devolvió unas ligeras y placenteras mordidas que hacían que el castaño la deseará más y más.

Le recordó a Kagura, mantener el silencio para no ser descubiertos y a estas alturas era un poco difícil para ambos. Sin embargo era más fácil que entre el ruido se perdieran los supiros y alguno que otro gemido por lo bajo. Sougo lamió cada seno laboriosamente y con fogosidad, no quería dejar de lado aquel momento tan erótico que tenía. Encontraba a Kagura maravillosa arqueando su espalda hacia el asiento mientras chupaba con lujuria los dedos del ojicarmín tratando de acallar sus sensaciones. Retiró aquella mano de su boca, y aunque él deseará hacerla suya en ese instante, incluso deseaba probar de su ombligo descubierto que lo tentaba desde la primera vez que la reencontró, lo cierto es que el estúpido de Hijikata podía ver aquellos actos y no iba a dejar expuesta a la china a los ojos de ese idiota. Hasta ahora, ellos dos habían manejado movimientos muy discretos que no llamarán la atención del conductor.

Con su mano, camino sus dedos por una de las piernas y palpó el short un poco humedecido por el momento, Okita sonrió de gusto al ver lo que provocaba en ella y como ponía una cara deseosa por más. ¿Acaso debía utilizar alguna táctica sádica con ella? Bueno él ya lo estaba haciendo y la castigaba con sumo placer para los dos. La bermellón trató de detener el paso de aquellos dedos, pero era demasiado tarde, exploraban un lugar tan erótico y placentero que ni ella misma conocía el poder o todo lo que en su interior podía causarle, pero más que ello, la razón por la que quería detenerlo de llegar allí era…

-Ya entiendo –le susurró con la misma sonrisa con la que le dio la bienvenida de vuelta -descuida, guardaré tu pequeño secreto –dijo relamiendo lascivamente aquellos dedos con sangre que había sacado de la bermellón, demostrándole que no tenía que sentirse avergonzada de que lo supiera, cualquier día podían perderse entre sus cuerpos sin que las lunas naturales de su cuerpo les afectará. Quizás ahora Sougo podía entender su extraño comportamiento hacia él o quizás no. A pesar de entender a las mujeres, sabía que no las podía comprender del todo, especialmente aquella mujer de la raza más fuerte del universo que era un enigma fascinante para su persona.

Kagura se sorprendió que pudiera hacer eso delante de ella pero al mismo tiempo se sentía un poco avergonzada de que incluso se haya metido con su menstruación. Sougo estaba a punto de volver uno de sus dedos aquella zona pero una explosión sobresaltó a ambos. Su primer instinto fue protegerla por si algo le golpeaba. El mafioso se aseguró rápidamente con la mirada que se encontrará bien, ella había notado su preocupación y solo asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que no tenía nada. Los dos se asomaron pero solo podían ver una cortina de humo. Kagura aprovechó el momento para acomodar su brasier de vuelta y amarrarse el cordón de su top. Ambos abrieron los ojos de sorpresa al encontrar con… ¡¿El Shinsengumi?!

Y no, no ese falso Shinsengumi que se habían encontrado hace rato, sino la verdadera policía de Edo. Con un intercambio de miradas desde el espejo retrovisor. Sougo y Hijikata comprendieron que el momento había llegado. Le susurró algo rápido a Kagura antes de que ella bajara rápidamente del auto y ayudará a bajar a Shinpachi del techo.

El de lentes estaba un poco mareado por el ajetreado y peligroso viaje que habían hecho. Los dos miembros de la Yorozuya de alguna manera se alegraron para sus adentros de ver de nuevo al Shinsengumi. Entonces en ese momento, habían comprendido todo lo que habían hecho hasta ahora. Aquellas personas que siempre pelearon a su lado, volvían a ponerse los uniformes y pelear una última vez junto a ellos.

La Yorozuya observó a esas dos personas que bajaron del auto, ya no eran el policía de campo ni el mafioso, eran nuevamente el vicecomandante y el capitán de la primera división.

-Alégrense, aún hay algo que debemos proteger –dijo el vicecomandante ojiazul con una sonrisa que compartía con el castaño, dándoles las espaldas y mirando al frente a todo el grupo de uniformados.

Kagura y Shinpachi lo habían comprendido todo, en este breve momento, nada había terminado aún y quedaba una última batalla. El Shinsengumi se adelantó en protegerlos mientras que ambos corrían al lugar donde todo empezó. Kagura mantuvo en su mente las últimas palabras del sádico en su salida.

Con una de las más cálidas y confiables sonrisas que el castaño pocas pero muy valiosas veces le había dado. Sus palabras tenían sentido ahora y lo seguían teniendo siempre:

-Aún hay algo que solo ustedes pueden hacer, nos encontraremos de nuevo al final de este camino que hemos recorrido.

* * *

 **Lamento la tardanza en sacar este fic, lo tenía desde hace varias semanas y solo me faltaba editarlo pero la flojera y no estar segura de algunas cosas, de hecho por este final quería comunicar oficialmente mi hiatus pero tengo otros fics que quiero sacar antes así que me cambié a la GIGA hacer publicaciones esporádicas. En fin estoy en semi-hiatus y agradezco siempre sus bellas lectoras, comentarios y todo lo que deseen decirme.**


End file.
